Late Night Raito
by Kudos4U
Summary: What happens when Raito is caught watching a Kira spin off show? LXRaito


Late Night Right Raito?

Princess Sango

Raito leaned back onto the bed, by then L had passed out on the bed. He had no idea why he was being accused of being Kira. No way could he be, wouldn't he remember something so important? Raito had racked his brain for anything that would give anyone an idea that he was Kira, or anything pertaining to a serial killer. He may have the same ideals as Kira, but he wouldn't do anything like _that_ would he?

Raito felt restless, and the reminder of the cold metal on his wrist also told him he must stay. He was in a prison, and yet he wasn't. He could go see anyone he wanted, he could go almost anywhere, provided L didn't mind, sometimes he did. Raito glanced side ways at L to make sure he was out cold before moving swiftly to the edge of the bed. He reached the un-cuffed hand towards the night stand and pulled out a bobby pin and began fiddling with the lock.

It was but only a few seconds before he got the cuff unlocked and he was free to get up and wander. Raito though, before he left the room he put pillows there to ensure that L wouldn't roll over to where Raito was supposed to be and keep the warmth there. Sometimes Raito couldn't help thinking it was more like babysitting or being married than a case, the way they're always together or watching each other, but of course it wasn't by choice.

Raito slinked out of the room and found himself on the couch flipping through random channels. Most of it about Kira and fake images and hypotheses of who L and Kira are and that they secretly know each other. Raito soon settled on a late night game show, since his mind was running, thinking. Sitting on the couch he listened to trivial (to him) questions of who's this or what's that.

Soon he got bored with the show and changed it to a romance and parody of cops. It was yet another Kira show but this one he's secretly been watching, this wasn't the only time he had snuck out. Raito just watched the game show in case L tried to bust him in the act or suddenly felt the disturbance. He didn't need anymore suspicion, but he sometimes liked to be humored.

The show, portrayed Kira as a female and L as a male, where they both fell in love and were going out. L was this pale faced but good looking guy, and Kira was this smart woman who was placed under suspicion because her parents' killer was killed by Kira. L found out when he read her diary, while other spies placed cameras around the room. He didn't say anything and soon ended up secretly dating Kira and now he had to keep the cops at bay and manage a secret relationship.

Just when L was getting on the train to go get Kira from her house, Raito heard a sound behind him. Looking up he saw the real L in a baggy grey sweat pants and a baggy long sleeved white t-shirt with the ice cream container in his hands, "Late night huh?"

Raito blushed and muted the television, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother you…"

L took a big bite of the strawberry ice cream before coming over and sitting down next to Raito. He stared for a second and then looked at the television, "What are you watching?"

Raito wished he'd watched the stupid game show even more so now, but couldn't change that now. "Just a stupid Kira-L spin off show."

L took the remote and un-muted the television, "A Kira show…but why?"

"It's highly unpractical and funny, something not so serious from what we do day to day," Raito explained. He seemed nerved by being caught watching something so stupid, being as he was so smart. He then heard the click and felt cold metal on his wrist again.

"I can't let you go, because even though in many ways it's illegal I still love you…Kira and all I still love you," the L on screen professed to the female Kira.

They were about to kiss on screen, when Raito grabbed the remote back from L and shut it off and then stood up, "Maybe we should get back to bed."

L stared and shook his head, "I'm eating…" He then took the remote again and turned the television back on. Raito sat back down and watched the pictures moving on screen, by the time it was over; the end of tonight's showing, he noticed L examining Raito's face. He seemed nerved by it, but didn't show it to him. L smirked, "You're in it for the illegal romance huh?"

Raito blinked in shock and confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they mention it enough…and your eyes light up when ever they mention it…" L kicked the now empty ice cream carton that was on the floor, "Yet you call this show stupid because you're embarrassed by it. It almost sounds like you want something wild and dangerous to happen to you."

Raito shrugged, "Think what you want."

L smiled and leaned in, so their faces were two inches away, "Alright then…here's what I think." Raito seemed shocked as he felt the young detective's lips on his. By the time he pulled away, he must have had this shocked expression because L merely laughed and stood up, "Let's go to bed, shall we? We've had a late night after all; huh, Raito?"

Owari


End file.
